This technical problem is solved by the orthopedic redressment splint described in claim 1, whose characteristic feature according to the invention consists in that the pivot is disposed on the external edge of the two half soles, thus laterally, and in that the spring used is a pressure spring which compressively loads the half soles relative to each other on the medial side.
By the dislocation of the swivel joint onto the lateral side, this side is significantly relieved of the compression which, according to the state of the art, existed in the constructions known up until now according to the state of the art. The tarsal bones remain relieved to large extent. At the same time, the position of the point of rotation on the lateral side has a straightening-out effect on the foot.
Further developments of the invention are described in claims 2 through 19.
Thus the pivot pin is preferably located at the level where the condyle of the fifth tarsal bone is articulated. An optimal application of pressure on the forefoot is ensured by this.
For the purpose of a simple construction, the two half soles are each provided on their outside with an extension, in which case the extensions overlap each other and are penetrated by the pivoting pin. In addition, by preference, at a distance from the pivoting pin in the direction of the inner edge, on each of the two half soles, prepared pivotal points for the pressure spring are to be found which are located in particular within the area of the inner edge of the half sole. It is possible, however, for more than two pivotal points to be prepared, for example, in order to displace the spring for constructional reasons from the medial side toward the center. However, in doing this, regard will have to be had that the lever arm is shortened in a corresponding manner.
In principle, no restriction exists with regard to the type of spring used. However, in a further development of the invention, a spiral spring is made use of, whose legs, at the end, lie essentially parallel to the outer edge of the half sole.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the half soles are in each case provided with an angular section of non-resilient material, the angular sections being in each case swivelably retained at the end by the pivot pin and their free ends being located in the direction of the inner edge and reaching up to the same. These angular sections which may e.g. be comprised of metal, possess in each case prepared pivotal points for the pressure spring. This type of construction has the advantage that especially the shell-shaped foot-pad areas of the half soles may be comprised of a material capable of adapting to the shape of the foot under pressure.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, provision is made for the redressment splint to be constructed in the form of a shoe or boot portion, as is described in principle in the EP 0 027 762.